nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Kejōrō
Kejōrō is a yōkai who uses her hair to fight, and most frequently handles kitchen duties around the Nura household. The members of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad frequently mistake her to be Rikuo's older sister. Appearance Kejōrō is a voluptuous beauty yokai. She has brown eyes, large breasts, and is often seen wearing a white kimono dress with flower patterns on the bottom. She has long, wavy brown hair that covers half of her face and is tied up in a ponytail with tasseled red string. She wears her kimono loose, which reveals her ample bosom. She also appears to wear a sort of bandage or binding across her chest beneath the kimono, as seen during the battle with Ibaraki Dōji. During the Shikoku Arc, she was assigned as one of Rikuo's bodyguards. In the anime, she disguised herself as a middle school girl, wearing the Ukiyoe Middle School uniform (which was a bit too small for her). In the manga, she looks more like an actress, wearing a long dress and a boa. Personality Kejōrō is a nice and cheerful yokai who is a loyal attendant to Rikuo. She may act as a young girl and can be occasionally flirtatious. She seems to harbor feelings for Kubinashi. History right|250px|thumb|Young Kino While alive, her name was Kino (紀乃) and she served as an attendant to the oiran Shiragiku in Yoshiwara. She was friends with Kubinashi, who frequently visited while he was alive. Formerly part of the Second's Hyakki Yakō, she previously traveled together and fought as a team with Kubinashi. She even offered her life to save his when he lost to Rihan. In the anime, she appeared as part of the group which fought the Gagoze Alliance four years ago - though in the manga, she was not present. Synopsis Gyūki Arc When the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad come to explore the Nura mansion, she serves them snacks due to not having been informed to keep hidden as an onmyōji was present. She is then among the yōkai who fight the Kyūso Clan and later helps tend to Rikuo when he falls ill. Shikoku Arc She becomes one of Rikuo's additional bodyguards and keeps watch from the rooftop while he attends school. In the manga, she is among those who fight Inugami in the school auditorium, but is slammed into a wall. In the battle between Rikuo's forces and Tamazuki's, she battles an unknown opponent and then worries that Kubinashi will go easy on his opponent, as he is facing a girl. In the anime, she is assigned to protect Yura after the latter has been attacked by Kagibari Onna, and subsequently ends up battling the Shikoku yōkai. She is later among the Nura Clan yōkai who invade an abandoned building after Inugami lures Rikuo and the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad there. In the final battle between Rikuo's forces and Tamazuki's, she fights against Kagibari Onna. Kyōto Arc She is among the yōkai who journey with Rikuo to Kyōto, and unsuccessfully tries to stop Kubinashi and Itaku from arguing. After Tsuchigumo devastates the Nura Clan's forces, she keeps the Hyakki Yakō motivated with the idea of not being a disappointment when Rikuo returns from recovering and training. When Kubinashi loses himself and goes on a rampage, Kejōrō follows him and ultimately manages to snap him out of his depression. They battle against Ibaraki Dōji and his subordinates at the sixth seal of Ryūen-ji, but Kejōrō is stabbed in a surprise attack by Kidōmaru. In a dire situation, they are saved by Kappa and Yura. She later reappears among Rikuo's Hyakki Yakō as it marches on Nijō Castle, and among the yōkai who attempt to stop the Nue's birth. Abilities & Techniques Kejōrō has a fair amount of battle experience, having frequently performed as a tag-team with Kubinashi in the past. She primarily utilizes her hair as a weapon, though occasionally she also wields a pair of tessen. She can stretch and grow her hair to extraordinary lengths and is even able to use it much like a lasso. Her hair is strong enough to be able to hold Kubinashi aloft without any trouble. *'Midaregami, Asobi Onna no Mai' (みだれ髪・"遊女の舞", lit. Unraveled Hair, Dance of the Courtesan) is Kejōrō's hyoui technique, which lengthens her hair to envelop and overrun opponents. Relationships *'Kubinashi': She and Kubinashi knew one another while they were still human. At that time, he was in love with the oiran she served and eventually Kejōrō developed feelings for him. She saved him from being killed by Rihan, and of everyone in the Nura Clan, they are closest with each other. Quotes Trivia *Kejōrō is not among the group of yōkai who exchange sakazuki with Rikuo prior to the battle against Tamazuki. *She hates rats. *She ranked 38th in the first character popularity poll with 75 votes and 28th in the second poll with 114 points (ironically tied with Ibaraki Dōji). Category:Yōkai Category:Nura Clan Category:Female Characters